


The Long Goodbye

by Ashley777



Category: DCU, DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, batriddler - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 并非英雄就不能享有幸福的人生，而是像你这样的英雄不能，甜蜜的婚姻会毁掉你，毁掉你那独特的英雄的意义。你就像一块漂流的浮木，寻求着一片安稳的陆地，安歇片刻，可你注定要继续漂流，那是你选择的命运。
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	The Long Goodbye

01

我和Edward Nygma的故事并不复杂。甚至某种意义来说非常简单。我把他揍的半死扔进阿卡姆，两天后，阿卡姆的医生告诉我，他被我打得失忆。

我把他捡回庄园，出于人道主义，出于某种负责人的精神，出于对他的，隐隐约约的同情。他被打断的手还被绑着石膏，青色的伤痕横斜在他的脸上，开口坠在青色中间，可他却忘却了所有的伤痕，退行到5，6岁的心智，以为自己是一个孤独的小男孩，最渴望的事是要让我接受他，叫他爱迪，夸他聪明，说他是小男孩。

我很惊讶，5，6岁的他与现在的20以上的他有着完全相同的祈愿，他们几乎是本质上不变的同一个人，一个人坚持了一场梦超过十年却没有实现，那是种什么感受，我比任何人都异常清楚。然而我有我的困境，阻碍我的是一种难以对抗的坍塌，是西西弗斯与神罚的游戏，是一种悲剧式的命运。

而他的梦想却并无难度，他确实是被赋予了一个智的头脑，一个聪明的人获得与之匹配的称赞，这本应该是轻而易举，接受和称赞，对于有的人来说，这是生来就被馈赠的礼物。

我想起了他有多怪异，有多烦人，有多引人烦躁，他的自大，他的谜语怪癖，还有他的格格不入，从没有人夸过他，这再正常不过。一个怪人就会承受与他古怪所对应的排斥，至于聪明这样表意为赞美的词汇，它属于被人喜爱的人，即使是我，我也将我的夸奖与讽刺同时砸给他。

我不确定自己是否有领养小孩的能力，我领养过几个孩子，我和他们的关系……算不上是好的，甚至在某些阶段呈现出观念上的排斥，互相不能理解对抗式的排斥，尤其是在Jason身上最为明显，我们是彼此的的伤口，是彼此的遗憾，以及无法释怀的伤口，我和他现在几乎在两个不同的岔路口上。

而我亦不敢将Edward交给管家，他异常的时刻极度危险，一旦谜语怪癖发作就如同一个带着吸附力的黑洞，发疯式地将周围的事物都拽进他的世界里，以满足他的——无限的也是无法填满的欲望，我就像是将一个定时炸弹抱回了自己的家庭里，这后果很可能是不堪设想的，然而我仍旧选择了冒险。就连我自己也不清楚其中的缘由。

在我养育，或者说重新建构我和Edward的关系的初期，一切都是顺利的，甚至可以说得上是美好的，比起Riddler，Edward简直容易满足的过头，他不扮演一烦人的迷题，放弃设计一个接一个的无聊的陷阱，没有各项高危的发明呼啸着向我袭来，直升机，机器人，什么都没有。他单纯的要命，一句爱迪，你是个聪明的小男孩就能点亮他的一整天，一个七巧板就能在他粘人的时候把他打发走，他对积木爱的发疯，对谜语更是，好在他喜欢都是简单的幼儿谜语，猜它们毫无难度，他也不试图把迷题变成危险的考验。我有时候会捉弄他，他会尖着声对我大叫你作弊！这就是他愤怒的极限与攻击性的顶峰了。

他的爱好和任何一个小孩的爱好都没有任何区别，就我的养育经验而言，他从外表上甚至算得上最乖巧的小孩，不好动，不喜欢接触体育运动，没有任何异常行为，寡言少语，需求极低，但是他的眼神却是我见过的最为不安定的眼神，躲闪的，羞怯的，被刺伤的，甚至是带有畏惧，在Edward的眼中未见到半分自负，一种自我怀疑充斥在他漂浮的，闪烁的目光中。

我算不上是有耐心的人，更谈不上温柔，我的家庭和性格为我打上了烙印，感谢前几任的Robin，他们让我学会了如何与孩子相处，如何给予与付出，这使得我能与Edward相处，不一定算得上一个好的开始，但至少不糟，基本上而言，我们的关系是和平且温馨的。

他称我为Father，我纠正他，你可以叫Batman，或者Mr.Wayne，不是Father。他从不理会我的纠正，自顾自地叫下去，我也不再管他。从管家给我的调查中看，Edward有个显而易见的，糟糕透顶的童年。一个瘦小的男孩，一位自视甚高的又特立独行的书呆子，再加上一个破碎的家庭，一个酒鬼父亲，一场场家庭暴力，还有不负责任的老师，一群心怀歧视的同学。他不会自我保护，也没人告诉过他如何自我保护，他被活埋了，他的理智，他的才华，都被活埋在六尺之下的泥土之下。这简直就是一部经典的黑羊诞生史，一本黑暗的，创造疯狂的史书。

如果他想要以我做为童年的补偿，我就让他得到，这又没损失。直到Damian对此发表意见，他讨厌看见一个和我毫无亲缘关系的，也不是我的养子的罪犯和他用同样的称呼。自此以后，Edward不再叫我Father，他叫我Daddy。

有一次，他问了我两个问题，什么是疯子，什么是罪犯，我一一回答他，他告诉我，他觉得那些人很可怜，我点头，而后摇头，他们很可怜，他们很可恨。他听完之后安安静静地走开了，没有去拼他的拼图，他看了一场日落，我不知道日落在他的眼中是什么样，我只看了一个红瘦的，又枯寂的圆，它滚滚地下沉，拖着一道红色的烟。

他忽然对我说，没有疯癫，只有被推进海里的光线，它们被吃掉了，所以暗淡了，人们都以为是光线疯了。我在一瞬间认为他并不是个小孩，他全都记起来了，他就是那个危险的疯狂的Riddler。

好在他因为丢失了一块拼图哭了一整晚，这打消了我的怀疑，那确确实实是只有小孩才有的习性，成年的Riddler会知道，这脆弱是留给完全信任的人，Riddler没有信任，他是Edward。

我帮他从花园的长椅上找到了那枚拼图，长椅上落了一层软而浮的羽毛，还有蚂蚁，一群群地爬过去，颜色是黑暗的黑。我把拼图给他，帮他擦干眼泪，他那双哭红的眼睛因为喜悦闪出一道鲜绿色的光。他将拼图完整地拼出，是一副巨大的狮身人面兽的图像，他指着图像说，斯芬克斯，一个疯子。我为此辩解了两句，也许它没疯，他没有理会，跑开了，去扑蝴蝶，蝴蝶飞了，黑色的翅膀上长着一圈圈眼睛。

他是个聪明的男孩，所以，我有劝他做些有益的事，做些好的事情，做些能够让他的智力被有效地发挥的事，他如同被冒犯般拒绝了我。

“任何被限定的自由都是不自由的，任何被规定的事务都会呈现出法则意味。而法则是应该被舍去的，否则它将变成绝对的，审美的从属，成为不自由的有机构成里的因子，成为帝国的零件，成为使用价值上的标码，而智慧本身却被忽视了。”他说。

“智慧本身就是智慧，不是为了有益，更不是为了让谁得到幸福，任何试图定位它的，试图框定它的，试图纠正它的，都是摧毁智慧的暴力。智慧就是被困在视觉里的痛苦，是凝固在森罗万象里鲜活，是陷于常人深渊里的光，只有将之打碎，破坏它的形状，模糊它的边际，让他变成——变成——他指着毕加索的名画，变成这幅破碎的样子，让它与世界融合在一起，让它变成被碾成离子，最后脱于有型的框架外的，那有生命力的，活的，空的位点才是智慧。”

“位点？”我询问，“什么是位点？”他回答，”在凝固的位置，它是死的，在障碍中，它是贫瘠无助的，在无象的超脱出，它是不可捕捉的灵光，是被从呆板的形式里解救出来的鲜活，当它在三个位置移动，它就成了线，成了面，成了三维的立体的世界。他说，我将位点的移动称之为漂移。”

我又觉得他不是个孩子了，他也许想起了一切，忽然间的成熟让我极不适应，但之后他又表现得像个孩子，比任何我见过的孩子都要纯真，比任何我见过的孩子都更像一个孩子。也许他是在伪装，也许没有，我不确定。我能确定的，只有当他变成Riddler的那天，我就将他遣出庄园，我希望他晚点想起来，我对他还有眷恋，也许他对我也有，他不想离去，他想要延长不可延长的此在。

在过去我从未想过去聆听，我解开谜团，化解危机，之后的事并不重要，但是他在这里，在我的庄园里，在我庇护所里，我也在这里，我从来认为多一个朋友好于多一个仇敌。况且，Edward，他不是我的仇敌。至少在我看来如此。

而现在我聆听了他，我想，我是活在现实里的人，我知道什么样的智慧才会被人喜欢，只有有益的，先进的，引人快乐的智慧才会获得追捧，那些被他称之为政治化的事务，却是这个世界所需要的，人是社会性的动物，政治因社群而诞生，这是人的身上固有的属性。早在我们的祖先，他们纵情军事集会，游行，神秘的宗教仪式，甚至是集体舞蹈的时刻，这就早已被确定。只是我们现在发现了它而已。在这神秘的，固有的特征里，人们被互相粘黏，绑成一块，从中汲取共同的价值，一个精神体的集合，那个集合所在的方向就是中心。存在于海格尔的绝对精神学中，经验主义的集合体，接受或者被摧毁。

有人说有天赋的人容易摘取胜利的桂冠，有人说坚持的人最终抵达理想国的顶端，然而既有天赋又坚持的人，却极有可能只属于精神病院——那个唯一能够收容疯狂的天才的地方。因为他违背了团体的法规，背离了多数人的文明，因为他偏离了中心，他就只能处于边缘的劣势中，众所周知，多数人才是被保护的。

我试图告知他，这个法规，而他，他拒绝承认，某种程度上，像个不知死活的追寻者，一位逆潮流的艺术家，一个变异的非常人的弱者，他不屈从于法则，他无法改变法则，文明是一项胜利者创立的学说，文明是排外且残酷，它是时代精神汇聚的中心，文明史不囊括的部分就是疯癫，他就注定只能徘徊在狭窄的关口，他是注定会被现实打碎的玻璃瓶，多么不堪一击。

生活是残酷的，它的残酷不在于崇高的不可完成的任务，不在于鲜血与惨剧，不是各类耳熟能详的犯罪类型，甚至不是噩梦中散不去的小巷，日复一日的重复，日复一日的磨损，是拖着被损伤的自己进入明天。有一部分人，就会因为这残酷而破败不堪。他那怪诞的，诡异的，不被人所理解的智慧，就是必然破碎的一个部分。结局是如此显而易见，甚至不需要一场认真的推理。

如果我能为了他写本书，我能给他一个童话岛，我能送他一个谜语王国，我就会把塞进那本书里，让他在自造的世界里幸福地，自由地当一位男孩。可那是幻想国，是不可能实现的乌托邦，是《弗列格游记》的岛，是被现实拒绝的却又留存于理想中的高地，是失去的自由的乐园。除了是我那可供躲藏的，与世隔绝的庄园，我什么都无法给予。

02

我带他去黄石公园游玩，那天Dick也在，他是所有罗宾中对待Edward态度最温和的一个，他见过Riddler好的时候的样子，他们有过几次愉快的合作，根据他说的，他送过Riddler一个GPS定位仪，以便保护他的合作伙伴，他还在石像鬼上为了Riddler的新生举过酒杯，虽然Riddler随时都可能断线，那庆贺的效力也只维持了短暂，不能更短暂的一周时间。

公路直直地去向远方，午阳当空，给予地面明亮的沙质感，尘埃中裹着金色的粉，怪石奇诡又明亮壮美，Dick哼着节奏欢快的小调，他舔着我给他的香草冰淇淋，我觉得这条路长得能蔓延到永恒。

最终，我们还是没去到公园的，因为我接到了，来自Gordon的一条短信，Gordon让我回哥谭去。我调转车头，Edward朝着公园说了声再见。我问他有没有失望，他坦然地承认，我想到了那儿给你讲个故事的。我告诉他，现在说也一样，重要的不是地点。

“黄石森林公园从成立开始，就被投入了庞大的力量去监测和扑灭任何森林火灾，但科学家最终发现，这完全是错误的行为，森林火灾在数千年来一直对森林生态系统的演化和维持它们的至关重要。此后，管理者采取了纵火政策，但百年来对禁火政策已使森林中堆积的易燃物能量达到了一个非自然的状态，这酿成了1988年异常巨大的森林火灾。”

“你想说什么？”我抿紧了唇。他说，“低劣度纵火原理。”我假装听不懂他的暗喻，将车开得飞快，他大叫起来。“哥谭就是那座黄石公园，任何社会都有有积累的社会压力，你可以行成一个现象，行成一个标志，但这并不代表社会压力就会释放。犯罪是每个城市，会发生的必然，你不可能消除它们，也不可能提前预防。”

“我知道。”我简洁地回答。

“不管你做不做蝙蝠，哥谭都是过去的样子，它不会因为你改变，这座城市里已经积攒了过多的压力，失业，恐怖主义，歧视，贫困，压迫，腐败，它就会附带与之相同的情绪，暴力、凶杀、仇恨、嫉妒、绝望，太多了——吃不上饭的儿童学会了去偷，失去生活来源的人学会了去抢，那些火种，那些一引就燃的爆炸物，那些只要等待着一个时机就彻底疯狂的诱导素，也许你能让他们不再浮出表面了，但是那有怎么样，它们仍旧隐藏着。这和你无关。这座城呈现出与之相符的犯罪率，那就是正常的，不是你的错，不是任何人的错，你需要接受这个。”

“我接受。”我回答他，我知道这座城市的疯狂与这座城市的疯狂，它们互相创造，像是咬尾蛇的两段，像是一个无限制的图标，像是一道无解的难题。

“在医学里有两种治疗的手段，一种是对症，一种是对因，很显然，以你一人之力，你所能做的只是改变表症，你是无法改变哥谭的症结的。”

“我知道。”我的回应不能更简单了。我比任何人都清楚哥谭的堕落，我比任何人都清楚哥谭的腐朽，我比任何人都清楚哥谭的邪恶，我比任何人都清楚哥谭，它是我的城市，而我是它的骑士，永恒的骑士。

“那么为什么你还要去呢？你知道吗？——你就像那个试图扑灭每场火灾的——疯子！这没用的！你不明白吗？没用的，而且只会更糟！”

我转过头，看着他，告诉他，你什么都不懂。

迪克戏谑地朝我挑起嘴角，你管这个叫智商退行到5，6岁的小孩？他就是Edward，我回应。Dick仿佛看待疯子一般地看了我一眼，然后露出了明了的苦笑，他已经看穿了我的，还有Edward，我们共同的伪装，看穿了我们岌岌可危，由虚伪维持的，轻轻一踩就会破碎的关系。

之后又是一片各怀鬼胎的沉默，车子朝着哥谭行驶着，不断地背离阳光，撞进那片幽暗的灰烟之中。

我想，如果他是因为不能去公园而伤心，我会给他一个冰淇淋，而如果他对我的行为有所质疑，我什么都不会给他，因为我永不改变。黄石公园算是个不错的反驳，但是哥谭的事务谁都不应该插手。因为，那是我的城市，那里有我的印刻，我的伤痕，我的爱，我的安魂所，我的返魂乡。

为了打破这沉寂，我告诉Edward，“我当然不认为成为蝙蝠侠，成为那个符号，就能解决所有问题，是的。这座黄石公园依靠蝙蝠侠就有所改变，蝙蝠侠无法解决社会积攒的压力，无法改变这泥潭般的现状，他只能夜巡，打击那些浮出表面的罪犯，只能扑灭那火源，只能成为恐惧的象征，成为威慑力的来源。也许这对于犯罪率而言是没有用的。这不能改变什么本质。”

“但这座城需要一个象征，一个仰望的方向，一个不堕落的力量，我要让他们相信，永远都有希望，永远不要放弃，只要那盏灯的灯光明亮，安全就能得到保护，只有这样才不会让城市坠陷的更深。我的意图是创造一个信仰。”

“听起来，像是某种宗教。”Edward回应。“然而你在创造信仰的同时，也在创造信仰的异教徒，由其是这样方向明确，攻击对象也相当明确的信仰，它最容易引发战争，有信仰的地方就会有信仰的争端，十字军东征，圣城的争端。在哥谭也不例外，你应该知道，有多少疯子就是冲着你来的，他们缘由各异，信仰各异，为了挑战你的，为了得到你的，为了从你身上体验到自身的愉悦的，为了证明你的信仰是虚伪的，为了宣扬自我的。信仰是一把双刃剑不是吗？它的侧面站着信仰的敌人。”

“我会战胜他们的。”我回应，坚定地回应。

“可是信仰的战争从来都不会因为输赢而结束，甚至不会因为生死而结束。”

“也许你是对的。”我深深地叹气，“信仰并不是我唯一的手段，我会让哥谭变得更好。我引进了新的合作伙伴，它能解决一大批哥谭市内的就业问题，对于贪污，我和GCPD的伙伴仍能联手解决。还有更多，如何让这座城更好的手段，它会改变。这座城市不是守恒不变的，他会改变，会发生区别，这取决于怎么对待它，如何处理关于它的问题，一个完全静态的哥谭是不可能呈现的。有时候我们解开一个环节，另一个环节的症结就会得到解答，没有人是一座孤岛，也没有一座城市是完全脱节的，我需要的是一个良性循环。”

他摇头，“不是好不好的问题，从来都不是，我从一开始质疑的，就是你的问题，是你将哥谭做为你的责任的问题，是你能否拥有幸福的自由的问题。如果哥谭是破碎的，你要将它的变好，如果它变好，你就要将它变得更好。你会变成哥谭的永动机，隶属于它的骑士，噢，骑士，这不是个美妙的名词，绝对不是，这是不自由的产物，这是从属关系的残余，你将永远——永远没有——”

“自由。”我接过了话头，“你不是第一个这么告诉我的人，也不是最后一个。一共有两个乐园。我看着他的眼睛说。没有自由的幸福，或者没有幸福的自由。非此即彼，没有可能。你也选了不是吗？Eddie，你选了没有幸福的自由，你选择了如何行使你的智慧的自由，猜谜是你的自由，你试图在这自由的路上寻求幸福，你全然不顾这个社会这个法则，你就是不断地猜猜猜，你不属于“我们”的中间，所以你疯了。而我，我选了没有自由的幸福，我成为它的骑士，我将自己献给哥谭，我追求了我渴望的幸福，这注定是会有牺牲的，我牺牲的即是我个人的自由。如果有必要，这还可能是我个人的——生命。我从来都是将“我们”放置在“我”之上的人。”

“可那是对你人生的一种剥夺，为什么你能忍受它呢？我假设你不是一位疯子，不是被情绪驱动不得不做一件事，不是因为你的童年伤痕一次又一次寻求自愈，得到的结论却比你是一位疯子更加的恐怖。那就是自主的放弃，是对你的生命的遗弃。”

“疯子？也许是的。哥谭塑造了所有人，这里就好像是是一个锻造疯子的熔炉，一个捏造疯狂的工场，这其中的，被哥谭塑型的人也包括我。”

我想到我自己的经历，如果我出生在一个宁静的，美好的城市，如果我没有遭遇到一场枪击案，也许我会是另一个人，我不会披上这件披风，我会是个幸福而快乐的富家子弟。但没有如果，正因为没有如果，我才能生存，真实是存在的起源。

“虽然我不是自己选择了当一位英雄，是命运赋予了我这个使命，然而，披上我的这身战袍，是为了救赎哥谭，也是为了自我救赎，我不将这种精神称之为自我的遗弃，我称之为崇高。”

“在我看来，与其称之为崇高，不如称之为责任，你肩负了过度的责任，它们成为了负担，迟早会摧毁你的负担。”

“责任。是的，责任。但它不是负担，因为我是自愿选择的。我自愿成为哥谭城内黑色的影子，我自愿向它奉献，我的头颅以及我的心脏。这是一种……高于责任的意志，它接近于永恒。”

“我讨厌你的自我升华，不管你将你的行为提升到何种高度，你都无法改变现实，那是你的自我吹嘘，是你的自我激励，你为了你的理念给自己加持的力量。而事实上……这一切这里只是一个——纵火场，这一切亦不以你的意志改变。哥谭的黑色怪物也是蛰伏在影子里的一个悲哀的果实。你是昨天的、今天的以及明天的西西弗斯王。”

“我以为你和我一样，不在乎事实呈现出来的姿态，我所追求的永恒并非现实的，只有概念能够抵达永恒，就如同特修斯之船，无论它的零件它的木条如何替换，船的概念却永恒不变，树的概念如此，人的概念如此，我只需要一个理念，一盏绿光，一个追寻的终点。对于我来说，这个仪式就是成为蝙蝠侠，对于你而言，是出谜语。”

“我们不一样。你得的是癫痫症，拉斯柯尔尼科夫、梅诗金公爵还有斯麦尔加科夫，他们都有癫痫症，恶毒的天才陀思妥耶夫斯基的病症。你就是和陀思妥耶夫斯基一样的人，最接近的理想型，是因为某种因素而不能被社会化的自然人。而我呢，我是正宗的疯子，是反社会，是罪犯，你应该明白非社会和反社会的区别吧。”

“一样都是人类。”

“你不该这么寻找共性。这算是无赖的狡辩。”

“那换种说法，我们的共性就是永远不会放弃对自己是谁的认知。”

“这么说，你永远不会放弃——你的那身套装——”

“他当然不会。”Dick轻笑。“这是他的意志。”

“好吧，我想我明白了。”Edward仿佛理解了一般地点头，而后他补充了一句，“你是个崇高的圣人，也是个崇高的疯子。你值得一个既幸福又自由的世界。我愿意送你一支玫瑰。”

当哥谭完全包围我的时候，我感受到回归，诚然，哥谭的空气并不让人愉快，它沉重，潮湿，腥气，鲜血淋漓，它永远都裹着一层焦灼感，试图像我传达些什么，像是个试图说话的哑巴，呐喊，却不被人所闻。这沉重的痛苦像一支干枯且锐利的手，紧紧地，紧紧地抓住我。

这并非一场非同寻常的灾难，Joker把握的恰到好处，但仍旧超越了警局的解决范围，这是场骚扰式的行动，目的非常明显，是为了我，为了蝙蝠侠，为了让我出来，参与一场被设计好的游戏。

Joker坐在阴冷的石像鬼上，撇着嘴，玩牌。我从蝙蝠车上跳下来，对上Joker那无时无刻不在扭曲的面容，一个令人痛苦的微笑铺展在他苍白的脸上，人质在他的身后，紧紧地相互依偎。

我进入了战斗，让我的披风穿过夜空，那片软布轻飘飘地飞起来，而我的出拳是极赋力量的，一记重拳切到Joker的脸上，他狂笑，尖锐的笑声傲慢地腾空而起，然后他踉踉跄跄地后退一步，我趁机抬腿，踢在他的前胸，他从侧面向我出拳，我拽住他，一个近乎本能地抱摔，他侧翻，鞋上弹出尖刀，刺向我的盔甲，我佯装倒下，凑近他，扼住他的脖子，他在我的手上发出不连贯的一串串尖笑。我掐住了恶魔的咽喉，仿佛能拥有一个结局，就在今夜和我的宿敌做一个了断，我注视着他的眼睛，那邪恶的绿光，耻笑着我，鼓动着我，像是要将我推下悬崖，然后我松开手。

这是一场习以为常的胜利，也许连胜利都算不上，因为  
过不了多久，他还会卷土重来。

就是个暂停，一个苦涩的暂停而已。

我并没有愉快，也没有失落，仿佛习以为常，仿佛是被塞满的，又仿佛是全然空洞的，西西弗斯王？是吗？或许是的，这日复一日重复的过往让人厌倦，如果维持现状，如果仅我一人，它仍将如此，反反复复，直至死亡，坠入虚无。

然而当人们动起来，Dick也已经解放了人质，那些我不熟悉的脸庞流入街道，我想象他们会回到家，待在安全的地方，他们会有更远的人生，会有幸福的将来，我的内心尤然而生出甘苦与共的震动，仿佛我已融入这片笼罩在我之上的黑暗里，我确认自己不是西西弗斯，因为有人仍旧在凝视着那盏蝙蝠灯的灯光。西西弗斯是无光的，他完全没有。

我返回蝙蝠车，Edward倚在车窗上打着哈欠，满不在乎地说着“又是如此。”，我被他语气中不屑一顾地蔑视激怒，“这是几百条人命。”

Edward挑了挑眉，“是呀，他们是被牵扯进来的人。我对于他们怀有那么一点点同情，只有一点点。如果你需要，我也可以挤出来那么一点点。事实上，我是个疯子！”不过，比起我有没有同情心，更重要的是无辜不能避免任何人受害，在哥谭的法则里，没有这条规律。”他摊了摊手，仍旧语气轻佻，“Joker就是在等着你来，守株待兔，你来了他们不一定能全部活下去，但你不来，他们就一定会死。”“为什么你们总要做这种事？”我近乎愤怒。“就为了一个游戏，可以牵扯进那么多人。”Edward弹了个响指，“这就是重点，为什么我们可以牵扯进那么多人，来完成一场与你的游戏。你成为了参与的部分。你没能阻止，这也算是变相的放任。”

“仔细想想蝙蝠，这一切因你而起，如果没有你，Joker就会消失，我也会，那些追逐着你的疯子那些精神变态的恶魔都会丧失他们的目标。我不是在否定你，如果你消失，那就会有新的一从恐怖份子现身，失去了你的恐惧威慑，普通的罪犯们就释放了压力的他们就可以明目张胆地作恶。一个悖论不是吗？两个世界，没有哪个完美无缺。”他懒洋洋地舒展身体，“但如果我是哥谭的普通市民，我会选择没有你的世界，警察可以对付那些普通罪犯，但疯子，疯子是危险且无解的。”

“他们是自己选择了疯狂，与我无关。”我反驳他的谬论，“疯狂的确是自己选择的，但你却是被集火的目标，是宣泄口，你是疯子中的黑羊，你如此的特别，如此特立独行，如此引人注目，是疯子活力的来源，是恶魔生命的动力。这并非你的期望，但它已成为现实。”

03

“你还打算留下他吗？”Dick私下里单独找我谈话。

“是的。”

“但谁都明白，他已经恢复了，你不可能装作不明白。”

“我一直都明白，但我从没有说过我只留下智商退行的他，我要留下的是Edward，他仍是Edward。”我回答。

“这只是你的理解，虽然我不清楚你用什么界定Edward和Riddler。在我看来，他就是Riddler，毫无区别，一旦他开始发疯，他就极端的危险。”

“你在质疑我吗？”

“不是。当然不，我不知道其他Robin知道了会有什么反应，就我而言，我对他的恶意没有那么大，我和他也曾有过愉快的合作。我只是想要理解你这么做的理由。你不像是那种会选择冒险的人。”他停了一会儿，补充道“一般来说。”

Dick像是问住了我，就连我自己也怀疑过，它困扰着我像是一个难以解开的谜题，谜语人困扰我最久的问题，竟然是我自己的选择，这确实显得讽刺，像是场失败。我沉默地与Dick的蓝眼睛对视。

“如果是你呢？Dick……你会不会冒险？”我像是寻求解答一般地，将目光投向了养子。

“我会的。”他回答的比我想象中更干脆。

“为什么？”

“为了那次愉快的合作，为了我为庆祝他重生举过的香槟，那么你呢？我想知道蝙蝠侠的理由。”

Dick没有给我能够自我说服的理由，我不会为了一次偶然的合作而改变自己的态度，这无法突破我谨慎的个性，让我做出非常的举动，为什么我会这么做？为什么是对Edward。但是Dick的回答给我提供了思路，我想到那位谜语侦探。Edward的确是被毁掉的，我仍旧记得那一年，他头部受伤忘却了过去，他以全新的姿态出现在我的视线里，他与我，与Dick都有过美好的配合，他仍旧如故，却又恍然如新，我想到属于他的另一个人生，灵感闯入了我的头脑，我顺着那个方向寻找，仅在一瞬间，它解开了，那个迷题，它甚至不该称作为谜题，我一直将它当作问题，可是它本身却是解答。

“我认为Edward并不是完全的邪恶，本质上，他只是个不得要领的男孩，环境摧毁了他，他也摧毁了他自己。但是只有在这里，他才能拥有一个——既自由又幸福的世界。这是唯一知道可以实现的地方，我不可能将他驱逐出去。”

“也许吧。”Dick耸肩，似乎我的回答与他的预期出现了偏差，“我不知道该为Edward高兴，还是可怜他。你对他很好，但又无异于折磨。”

“折磨？”

“是呀。我想，你并没有看出来。”

“看出来什么？”

“看来你果然没有。那我确实应该同情他了。”

Dick留下意味不明的话语就离去，而后Edward进来。

“你不会赶走我吗？”他问我。

“可我为什么要赶走你。”

“因为你应该完全知道了。我早就想起来了。我不是那个记忆还留存在幼年的小男孩了。一切都变了。”

“我不觉得有什么改变了。你还是Edward，不管你几岁，20岁还是60岁，或者80岁，你都是Edward，这和年龄无关与你的记忆也无关。你还是你。”

“你仍将打算将我留在这里？”

“是的。只要你还是Edward，而不是Riddler”

“感谢你。”他神色冷淡，并无感激，甚至用嘴角扯出一条嘲讽的曲线，“不过有件事，我需要澄清一下，在这里，我并不是既幸福又自由。我从不是个克制的人，我想要做什么就会去做什么，无论是当谜语人还是侦探，都是为了我自身的快乐。而我选择留下，我至少牺牲了一半的自由。”

“你偷听了我和Dick对话？”

“是的。”

“那么——Dick说的，我没看出来的是什么？”

“我们不谈这个。”

“那么问点别的，你指的一半是什么？”

“因为我是自愿留下的，所以是一半的自由。你看，你也不是慈善家，这不是无偿的援助，你对我有要求，你开出了你的条件，你要我做Edward，这就是限制。我和你的关系就类似于在双方同意情况下的变相软禁。”

“如果你这么理解，也许我无法反驳。我要求公平。但我一般不这么想，更多的情况下考虑的事，我能为你带来的益处。”

“我不否认这是有益处的，至少，我是自愿留下的，这就证明这里确实有吸引我的事物。必须得承认，你的新的规训手段比过去的要更能使人驯服。”

“阿卡姆集中营被美丽的庄园替代，变态的酷刑被近乎温柔的对待取代，残忍的职业虐待的礼貌企且绅士的管家取代，剥夺自由的监禁被变相的软禁替换，无法下咽的黑面包被精致的点心取代。在这里没有任何人意图制造痛苦，以虐待取乐，没有任何的电刑用具，没有束缚椅，这里人道化地像座完美无瑕的伊甸园。”

“然而事实上，只不过是权力类型的区别，阿卡姆是以古老的暴君形象出现的权力，它就像是个巨大的动物农场，每个住在里面的住民都将不再被以人类的方式看待，它们是一群可供观赏的疯子，是一群失去主体权利的动物，它能给予强烈的不适感，压迫感，它以强权进行震慑与危压，然而重压之下必然积攒着反弹的力量。没人想烂在那里，也没人会在此处被治愈，疯子们逃出去，将疯癫施加在外界上。”

“另一种则是弥漫式的，渗透式的微观权力，像是人的毛细血管密不透风的铺开，这即是规训权力。就是这个庄园，这里温和，人性，美丽，并且祥和平，惩罚方式从暴力手段变成了一种温和的规劝，代表的是人性是改善，然而，其实我们都知道，实质上这只不过是你的权宜之计，一种策略性的调整，使其本身更加有效率地运作，更容易地捕获自己的对象。”

“我是什么？他问，你捕捉的疯子，被拆卸的炸弹，没有上膛的枪，被拔了牙的野兽还是被你驯养的狐狸？”

“不，你是Edward。仅仅就是Edward。而我，我也从未想到要规训你，我只是想要给你一个空间。虽然它是有范围的，我无法给予你无限，更不可能强迫他人改变这个世界。我自己也没能办到改变外界。但它并无精神束缚，也没有确切的标准，它并不崇尚绝对理性，也不是纯粹的上帝的伊甸园。我希望你能将这里当做是家，你可以舒适地在这里生存。”

“让我们把话挑明一点。Edward需要遵守什么纪律才能被称之为Edward。”

“一个条件，并且只有一个，他可以算得上是底线。别去犯罪。”

“可我本身就是罪犯。”

“在我眼中不是，我不愿意给你贴上这个沉重的标签。我从未以看待一个真正的罪犯的态度看待你，也并未将你当成一位疯子。我知道你的本性并非如此。在我看来，你只是……一个哭着喊我在这里，我很聪明，渴望有人能看着你，寻求着认可的……小男孩。”

他的脸上晃过去一个短暂的笑容，我给出了他接受的理由，我将他纳入正常的范围以回避对于边缘的探讨，这是种讨巧的做法，却并未真正地解决问题。这是福柯的寓言，而他的寓言早已成真。规则，人们无法摒弃它，无法摒弃它巨大的益处，即使他附带着伤害，那些伤害就如同药物的副作用，即使清清楚楚，也不会有病人停止用药。

权利与规训在本质上，这是个无解的问题，是必然的发展与状态，它早已渗透入微观的生活圈，无孔不入的规则附着在生存意识上，甚至是我本人也在给城市印刻属于我的规则的烙印，而隶属于规则外的人将如何生存呢？他们只有两个选择，接受城邦的法则或者流浪在城邦外。一座越是呈现出伟大、包容与文明的城邦，运作的规则就越是细腻入微，包括我的庄园。

我们都清楚问题的所在，那顽固的皮藓般丑陋的症结，是人类固有的属性，所有时代都无法逾越的困境，这是人生艰苦的克服。

他留下了。我们的生活如旧，除了现在他把牛奶替换成了威士忌，把儿童谜语书扔在一边，换成一本埃及语的金壳书籍，然后改了对我的称呼。我告诉他，你还可以和以前一样，我不是第一次看穿你了。而他拒绝，但我已经无法再装下去了。他说。

可在我看来，无论恢复记忆与否，20岁的Edward与5岁的Edward本质上毫无区别，他们是一样的，是同一个人，是孤独的渴求认同的男孩，这和他的知识，和他的用词，和他表面的矫饰，和他年龄的伪装都毫无关系，他并未成熟的灵魂依旧停留在过去，我能够理解这种生长停滞，停滞的理由是创伤。成长的始终只有一副躯壳，而他的灵魂从被打碎的一刻就停止了生长。

正如同我偶尔会返回8岁，返回那条小巷，而他从未从过去出来过，像是个缩在蜗牛将柔软的身躯缩在壳里，列车裹携着它驶向远方，而它未曾察觉。我想痛斥他的软弱，而我无权痛斥他的软弱，只有毫无伤痕之人才拥有这个权利，而据我所知的一切，就连上帝都没有。

他在我的家中，他将此地称之为暂住地，我纠正他，“这里是家。”他耸了耸肩，不置可否。他说，“也许是。你说什么就是什么吧。但是对于我而言，永远都不需要一个家。我选择飘荡的游牧，以及永无安宁的危险。家于我而言是一个被打碎的概念，一个散点，一条被扯断的逻辑链。”

他的话语中蕴含着强力的不安，我认为他总有一天，会重新回到原有的轨道上去，引力会带着它的心过去，他的离开会是如此自然。只需要我轻轻地一松，他就会立刻重返。

他会花大量的时间在冥想练习上，给自己的每时每刻安排上时间表，将空余时间填补干净，只有给每一分钟赋予意义，剥夺闲暇的，留给自身的时间，才能避免犯罪。他用分数来比喻，“只有留给谜语的分母被消减到零的时候，这个分数就变成了美妙的无穷大，大到可以覆盖掉悲剧的根源，让自己成为有机体的一部分。他轻声笑着，我在模仿你，Bats，我打算牺牲掉我的幸福，试着让我们构建到我的身上。成为和谐的，愉快的，有益的机械的一部分，并且遵循它，走到最后。”

我不确定是否应该支持他，对于哥谭，是的，我理应支持，这是个让哥谭安全的手段，一种柔和的，甚至是建立在他自己意愿上的举措，但是对于Edward，这是种牺牲。他并不是在模仿我，我是矛盾且愉快的，而他是痛苦的，并且痛苦得显而易见。我从他的眼睛里，从他的焦虑的，压抑的眼神里都能找到痛苦的碎片，甚至是在他的言谈，我都能感受到一种抹杀，他在与他自己激烈地辩论着，他在抹杀他部分的特性，那部分有害的，充满毒素的灵魂，我能感受他的疲惫，自我消耗以及精力不足。

然而这些其实都只是表层的，容易触及的，我认为还有更深层次的东西，它们正在逐渐消失，为了进一步了解他的牺牲，我询问他谜语对于他而言的意义。

“谜语对于我来就像是个脑海中的鬼魅，我曾经尝试舍弃它，自我欺骗，忘记这个疯狂的无厘头的意念，但是它不可以被抛弃，也无法被割除，它是不可控制的一部分，是潜意识里的疾病，我生病，然后病情发作，就是如此的荒谬。”

“你用了疾病做为比喻，这说明你自身想要改善这个问题吗？”

“你不能问我这个，就像你问一个吸毒的人，吸毒是坏的还是好的一样，他无法给你回答，因为他已经沉迷其中，他已经被那迷幻的愉快夺取了意识。那么谜语对于我来说也是一样的，它是一张嘴，它能给我一个甜蜜的吻，一个致命的诱惑，但是这张嘴却长着恶毒的牙齿，尖锐的牙齿，大白鲨的牙齿，它们啃咬着我的心，然后我为此疯狂和痉挛。”

“你需要帮助。”我握住他的手臂。

“我不需要帮助。难道你没有过这样的感受吗？你想要摧毁外在的一切，肉体的，精神的，完全地摧毁，你不想再做你自己，你要成为一种超越，一种精神，一种全新的事物，连你自身都是不重要的，规则消失在空间里，而世界被时间拉长。你是完整的，真正意义上的完整，你甚至都不在意你的生死。你只想要，做一件事，做你想要的。”

他的情绪骤然升高，语调激动，如同陷入某种未知的力量当中，“你想要失控，你想要挣脱，你想要……趋近于原始的力量，你想要疯狂。”

“事实上，我有过。不止一次。”

“我很好奇，都是在什么时候。”

他朝我眨眼，几滴青翠从他的眼睑里溢出，背后是夕阳的金橙色，如同一片被火烧过荒原，亦像是一片燃烧的火海，我注视着他，在这片风景底下，奇怪的是，我打算信任他。信任感，这是我不常交托出去的情感，我习惯保守，自省和内部消化，我已经让他知道了，太多的，太多的东西，我的身份证，我的庄园，我的亲人，我的软肋，我还打算把新的东西交托给他。

这不像是我，但这又确实是我，就像我在得知Riddler知道我的身份的时刻，就明白他会将此作为我们之间的秘密永久保留，他确实也是这么做的，这是我和他之间的默契。我整理了语言，看着他的眼镜，准备向他坦诚。

“在我查出杀死父母凶手的时刻，我用尽全力说服自己不要杀死对方，我不能成为和他一样的人。在Jason死去的刹那，我差点失手杀死小丑，正中小丑的下怀，被他拉下深渊，因为我想要他死，确确实实，如果不是超人拉住了我，我不敢确定事情到底会怎样发展。在灭族之灾的事件里，在小丑绑架了我的家人之后，我最后没再选择拉住他，我任由他，掉下去。我并非机器，我也有无法压制的情绪，即使我就是机器，我也会有磨损，我总是否认我有疯狂的一面，但只要身为人类本身，谁都有疯狂的一面，甚至，过度的冷静也只不过是另一种形式的疯狂。”

他的表情一变，酝酿着情绪，我给他传递了信息，而信息使他的情绪出现了微型的震动，他张开口，弹了弹舌头，像是在组织语言。“身为侦探，我了解你人生的每一个部分。但我没想到你愿意告诉我你的感受。你就像是另一个人，不像是我认识的那位——蝙蝠。”

“因为你是Edward，我愿意和你分享。”他的眼睛里浮现出一些坚实的部分，我将之称之为信任感，像是一束有力的光，他说，谢谢你。然后微笑，“你知道，我们都说，你最终的归宿是和我们共享阿卡姆的白墙，如果你来了，欢迎你和我住同一个隔间。”

“我不会去那里的，我仍旧和阿卡姆里的罪犯有区别。我总会回到正轨，这就是我们之间的区别，我不会放纵自己掉下去，即使身处边缘摇摇欲坠，我最后也不会掉下去，更不会被推下去。每个人都有经历，重要的是选择。选择决定了你是什么人，你想要成为什么人，你未来会是什么样子。”

“但并不是每个人都会做出正确的选择，或许正确这个词太过于抽象，我应该说合乎逻辑的理性的选择，这是一个概率问题，二分一的几率，一个人生的转折点，一条单行线像是双面人的硬币，不是人人都会向你那样坚定，而一旦选择了另一条道路，就再也没有折返的车票了。”

“不，人生最妙的地方就在于它不是一条单行线，不只选一次。”我朝他伸出手，“比如现在——此时此刻，你可以选择我，选择另外的人生。”

“我不需要帮助，Bats。”他没有拉住我，而我亦不回撤，“我不会逼你现在就选择，你只需要知道，我，从未放弃过，拯救你，拯救这座城市。”

“我不需要拯救。”他冷漠地微笑，“我需要的是——”他戛然而止。

“什么？”我继续追问。

“你给不了我的东西。你永远给不了我。但我仍心怀希望。”

04

贡多拉，读出来是阻塞在鼻腔里的一个音节，回荡着古老的韵味，它看起是独特的，属于威尼斯的平底船，从吟咏民谣的记忆，船身漆上凝重的黑色，又扁又窄，如同一口棺椁，静静地在冥河上飘荡。我和Edward都躺进这高档的棺椁里，阳光丰沛，飞鸟停在船头，歪斜着脖子，看着我们，哥谭没有跟随着我来到意大利。意大利仍旧是明媚的意大利，太阳像是春日的浮冰，从河上浮上来，等风来，一切都碎了，溢出金色的汁液，打着旋儿，匆匆地向下流走。

我望着威尼斯的街道，悄悄地计数，会有多少人俏俏地干着偷盗勾当，又会有多少人盘算了恐怖袭击，还有人会在今夜死亡，鲜血从房屋里涌流而出，哥特尖顶上，彩色玻璃窗上，固定地基的木桩上，全是粘稠的，腥气的，绝望的红色，它们包围住这座城市，耀眼的罪恶的太太高高悬挂，我的思绪又飘向了葬礼，泪水，默默无言的人群，以及最后送别。等到我的思绪回归到灵柩的时候，我又回到这艘贡多拉里，Edward把腿盘起来，侧身坐在我的旁边，我说服自己陪他继续旅行，而不是返回哥谭。我有种预感，这会是我和他第一次也是最后一次旅行。我的预感一向准的可怕。

悠闲过度的划船人坐下来，坐在船头，比我和Edward高一阶的地方，我和Edward的行李堆在一起， 一个大箱子还有一个小箱子，都是黑色。船夫摇着桨，满不在乎地表情，松懈的嘴唇，慵懒的伸了个腰，这在哥谭绝对看不到这么放松的人，哥谭在我的头脑里发出吵吵闹闹的争执声，粗呷，含糊不清，还有威胁的低嘶声，紧绷绷地绷着。我到了威尼斯，但我的心，仿佛还在哥谭，我仿佛已经成为城市的地标。

我被困于那座城中，那座伟大的城，那座衰落的城，那可以当作一个隐喻词汇出现在书本里的词汇，他代表忧愁、伤痕、贫穷、孤独、隐患、道德败坏、以及各种各样的障碍坐斗争，以及困境下的诸多产物。我成为，或是被迫成为这座城中的英雄，和差不多的英雄类似，是在蔑视，并且蔑视所有被施予的挫折，蔑视我提到过的一切。哥谭差不多是我全部，它是我的见解，是经验之谈，是生活的信条，是成名的圭臬，是我的个性和风貌。

而我离开这座城，将它暂时交给Dick来打理，我开始怀疑我的自我意识，我为什么会做出这种选择，就为了补偿Edward一次，让他得到他期待已久的旅行，还是，这是我的自我叛逆，从循规蹈矩的生活中脱离，追寻解放享受。

一声鸣笛声将我拽回这水城，这里太过安静，异乎寻常的寂静，直到现在我才听到第一声干扰的声音，这里的海浪仿佛能够吸收声音，并将之推进远海里，被遥远的鲸鱼缓慢地吞下去，港口的热风吹过来，Edward露出光洁的额头，我喜欢看他这样子，垂着发，别用尴尬的的发胶把头发捆绑起来的样子，像是童话里的小王子，油画里带着花冠的少年，他悠闲地靠在软垫上，闭目养神，无忧无虑地，像个天真有出众的少年，活在人生中意气风发的时刻，准备迎接崭新的风景。

我受到了气氛的感染，伸出手，撩动Edward柔软的头发，他极度安稳地闭着眼睛，甚至连一寸都没有移动，我敢说，我一定露出了奇异的表情。在Edward的本能中被迫饲养了一只警觉的野兔，那是由恐惧为触发点而激起的应激反应，只需要轻轻一碰就能触发的回忆，他曾一直以为Edward讨厌接触是出于性格中的害羞，就如同我对于生活的谨慎。后来我才知道那是Edward腐烂的玛德琳蛋糕，是痛苦的蒙太奇，是受害者的挣扎，是对于暴力的恐惧。

为了确认，我再次将手扫向他的发丝，像是一只故意出击的狮子，想要惊动又不想要惊动那只猎物，小心翼翼地试探着，他安静地，放松地接受了这一切，甚至一个微小的躲闪，条件反射式的躲闪都没有，像是卸下了一层血淋淋的盔甲，从壳里出来的新生事物，用信任的反应接受着外界的信息，也许只是他信任了我。

天空仿佛是静止地，空气中飘浮着某种甜味，像是花香。我知道乘船的时间是不会长的，什么都无法长久，但此刻我耽溺在这里，永不离开，永不离开，船身轻慢地摇动，亘古的宁静与温馨定格在威尼斯的水波里，我感觉我在脱离哥谭，而且越来越远。

“ 我们要到码头。”Edward用意大利语对船夫说着，拍了一下船夫的肩，我没有惊讶于Edward流利的意大利语，对于这群精英般的罪犯而言，另一个物种只是天赋的成分之一，我直视惊讶于Edward本身，他就像个南欧人，像是维纳斯之子厄洛丝，又像是阿申巴赫沉迷的美少年，我应该给他穿上英式水手服，让他戴上淡蓝色的军帽，然后把他推到荧幕面前，然后告诉世人，他就是塔齐奥本人。他的身上有着只有少年才拥有的美丽，与年龄无关的，不会枯萎也不会凋谢，好像随时都在焕发着活力，是比洛丽塔更夺目且长久的火光。

这种美丽甚至不是出于外部的，五官或是肌肤，不，它是单纯的美，也只有纯粹的美，几乎神圣的，同时也是平凡到四处可见的。它纯真、卓越、严谨、超脱于秀丽的外形，那是种宏大的意向，是无法用形象解释的超凡，那是个影子，在欲念与生活之外的事物。感官是通往知觉的一条途径，然而最终却只有灵性能够解释这光辉。

“ 您想到浴场去？”船夫粗声道，他划着船，船桨与水面拍击的声音哗哗地响着，规律地鼓动，像是能让人昏昏欲睡的白噪声，“我不知道。”Edward耸了耸肩，“你得问他。他决定我们去哪里。”一片铅灰色的云遮住了阳光，这让我能将船夫看得更清楚，他长相有着奇怪，佝偻着背，淡红色的眉毛，塌鼻子，黝黑的皮肤，还有一张歪曲的嘴，肥厚的唇上挂着一撮淡黄色的胡子，但是眼睛很温和，灰色的，善良淳厚，这不是张招人喜欢的脸，却不凶狠，让人联想到稍微高一些的扎西莫多。他和Edward站在一起就像是钟楼怪人遇上了邪恶的阿多尼斯。

“浴场怎么样？”我询问船夫，“滨浴场总不会太差的。除了会被人挤死以外，都很好，好的完美。”“船夫用粗鲁地语调回答，“那你的建议是什么？”“我载你们往里走走。”他用力地划了两下船，亮出一排雪亮的牙齿，它们并不整齐，但是更显得笑容灿烂，“你想从我们这里捞一笔？我们看上去像是不会思考的石油井吗？”Edward皱着眉，双手抱在胸前，我打断了Edward继续争辩，“就让你载着我们走吧。你要多少钱我都支付。只要你能把我载到我想去的地方。”我将Edward拽到身边，将他拉下来坐着，“但是如果你不能，我一个子都不会给你。”

我和Edward换乘了出海的小船，威尼斯的海与哥谭不同，更加湿润与温暖，像是南方的少女，她有着柔情的吻以及含情的双眸，阳光不吝啬地亲吻，磷磷的白光动人地闪烁着，像是一场虚构的梦境。但是她的本质却和哥谭海是相同的风暴与猎杀，阴郁与狠毒，死亡，因为它们是海，海的本质都只有同一个，是大型的狩猎场。

我船夫说，这是整个威尼斯最值得一见的地方，他语气中充满了自豪，“你爱它？你爱着这片海域？”我几乎是明知故问的发言，我知道他是爱的，从他的眼睛里可以找到喜悦，燃烧的，像是千万个太阳燃烧着的光，“但是这片海迟早会吞没陆地，吞没你的家园。”我提醒他，又好像在提醒我自己，船夫的眼神透露出沧桑的忧郁，他将目光落在远处的太阳上，太阳像是一株天空中的玫瑰，“但是她还是很美，非常美丽。尽管她如此的残忍，甚至是凶狠。”

船夫称大海为l'amore，情人，他的情人，不是elｍar，不是一个对于竞争对手的称谓，不是一个敌人，不仅仅是一个获利的场所，就像我，我也将哥谭称为她，永远都是她，如同看待一位阴晴不定的少女，像月亮的一般变幻莫测的女妖，我恨她，也是对情人的那种仇恨，我终会原谅她的残忍。

“但这是为什么？”我询问，不求解答，我在问我船夫，也我在问我自己，这是个质问，探究内心的质问，船夫憨厚地挠了挠头发，他自己也无法解释，Edward又披上了嘲讽的表情，“真是个笨蛋，你太注重道德观念了，以至于你什么都看不见。”他弹了个响指，将我的注意力吸引过去，“道德和爱从不能混为一谈，你不会因为品行端正爱上一个人，不会因为优秀或是才华爱上一个人，一切都是附赠品，智慧也好，品德也好，美貌也好，都是附加的修饰品。人们总是陷在理性的怪圈之中，试图给出一个解释，一个定义，好像没有概念就不能活下去，将之变成数学，变成切割，变成称量，变成逻辑，变成修辞，其实根本就是本末倒置。人们就此成为被统治的行尸走肉，给自己添加上这些附赠品，然而没有人会因为附赠品去爱上一个人，也许它们确实足够夺目可以吸引一时的目光。但是始终就是附赠品而已。”他仰着头大笑，“你该听说过本能吧。”“什么是本能？”我询问，而他笑得更加疯狂，就好像我刚刚说了一个奇怪的话题，一个引人发笑的谬论，他的眼神变得傲慢无比，就好像在看一个真真正正的白痴。

“所以我们还是把这些害人的认知抛弃吧，亲爱的，亲爱的布鲁斯，你被它们限制死了，爱谈不上什么伟大，也不谈不生什么尊严，它无法被知晓，感受，理解，它缺乏立场、也没有形式，它就是个彻彻底底的混蛋，你明白我的意思吗？我是说混蛋。就像是人们陷入深渊，却会寄予深渊美化，但它本身就是深渊。”

“但那样就不能称之为爱了。”我反击，“如果它是未知的，那应该算作是神秘。而不是爱。”

“不，它就是。”

04

我的房间里留下一张稿纸，留在卧室的圆桌上，压上一枚火红的印章，一个触目惊心的心形渗进泛黄的羊皮纸，热情又可怖，桌上的花瓶里换上了一束新鲜的百合，刚刚盛开，无病无灾，新鲜而美好。玻璃瓶上睡着一片天空，蓝釉彩般精致。稿纸在如此明显的位置，像是一个破坏者，我的直觉将它视为破坏者，它将一个整合的有序的环境摧毁，它让我难以忽视。

稿纸上有一首诗，我留在这里，这里很美，我爱上这里的缘由，是因为它的宁静，我不是指这座庄园，而是更为神秘的藏匿，是隐藏在深处的，如同谜团一般，闪烁的火纹，柔软的明媚。

我读着稿纸上的文字，颤抖着将它放下，谜团已经解开了，我明白了，他想要得到的，他的愿望，我弯下身拉开抽屉，去找那一眼便知的盒子，它放在那么明显的地方，它的颜色如此的引人瞩目，我却仍旧翻找了一会儿，有那么一个瞬间，我甚至以为我是故意没有找到。

我从未考虑过他爱上我的可能，我对待他，就像我对待Robin，就像我对待一只受伤的夜猫，正如我关心哥谭里一个无处可去的影子，我承认，有些部分超越了同情或者关心，如同一片神奇的荧光，默契地牵引着我与他，它不足够清晰照亮前景，又将我们困于一片神秘的朦胧之中，我对他的付出真心诚意，但那并不能被称之为爱情。我的意思是，我能给予爱情一个清晰的定义，一个完整的规划，我能看清什么是爱情，但是我对Edward的感情却不可定义。

我抓住盒子，依旧是颤抖地，从盒子里取出那枚戒指，凝视它，它闪亮，如同一颗清澈的星辰；它精致，像是土星的光环，我长久地凝视它，直至它展现出陌生与沉重，那是个命运牵引，是一种羁绊的意志，是归宿与归属。我亲吻那枚戒指，并告诉自己，我会爱它，每一天都比昨日更爱它，即使今日，我差一点找不到它。

我回忆着它的由来，我和猫女求婚的那个夜晚，在那座电塔下，当我还是个孩子的时候，我爬上过那座电塔，下面是星星点点的光，我紧紧地抓着栏杆，心脏砰砰地跳着，我告诉阿尔弗雷德，我将我的一生献给这座城市。

然而在那个夜晚，我掉下去了，从我宣誓的那个塔楼，这显得无比讽刺，这不仅仅是一场坠落，更是一场灵魂的坠落，失重，不断地失重，夜，铜黄，锈红，铁黑，混乱而刺眼的颜色，猫女轻飘飘的黑裙子在夜空里晃动，她在我的上方，像个温柔的掠食者，黑发利落，眼神锐利，她真的美艳无比。

我可能会死，我明白，我伤的很重，蝙蝠绳索断裂，命悬一线，然而我并无濒死的恐惧，猫女也在向着我下坠，她会拉住我。我知道，我会安然无恙。正如我会拉住她。这是我们熟悉的把戏。

如我所料地，她拯救了我的性命，同时我下定了决心，这是个疯狂的决定，而那是个命运的时刻，这不是她第一次拯救我，也不是她第一次抓住我，也许是那夜的星光出乎意料的完美，它们的光线危险又甜蜜，更甜蜜的是劫后余生的我，以及美丽的猫女。一种冲动飞跃进我的意志里，如同电流，使我痉挛，于是我向她求婚了，这很奇怪，我不像是会求婚的那种人，她也不像是会答应的那种人，她崇尚自由，而我是最没有自由的超级英雄，但是那天一切都显得古怪，我成功了，简直不可思议。我和她都不像是自己，又都还是自己。这可以称之为浪漫，同时，也可称之为隐患。我们都在不是自己的时候，做出了决定。

我将它圈在手指上，握住那张稿纸，朝Edward走过去，那戒指冰冰冷冷，不带温度，还没被阳光晒化，稿纸却在发烫，它烫得恐怖，如同一团火焰，沿着我手掌向上，烧灼，我畏惧那温度，畏惧它可能产生的变数，畏惧它内敛的光。

我将稿纸放到Edward的手上，让他看到圈在手指上的戒指，他的目光定在戒指上，如临大敌，迅速地抽了一口气，他问我，“这戒指是和谁的。”“猫女。”我坦诚地告诉他。“你们什么时候举行婚礼？”他再次提问，“下个星期。”我简洁地回答。

他如同受到羞辱般地将稿纸捏成一团，揉进他的手心里，仿佛这样可以扭曲时间，回到它未写成的时刻，让它不复存在，让它死于过去。“可你应该明白，我从未打算隐藏我和她的恋情。”“我明白。你带她来庄园的次数不少。你和她的关系长达数十年，哥谭人没有不知道的。”他冷硬地回应，“是我过于自傲。我认为没人能得到你，除了我。”他将额前的头发撩开，直视着我，“为什么是她？”“她拉住了我。”我回应，而他摇头，“不，这不是理由，我也拉住过你，我到火场救火过你。”他停顿片刻，“我从未将竞争对手定位在某个人身上，我认为不是猫女。我认为你不会爱上某一个人，或许是我对你的了解不够深。”

接着，他将稿纸撕成了碎片，碎纸弃置进垃圾桶里，它们渗入垃圾的夹缝当中，裹成一团性质相同的混合物，和污浊与肮脏一同结为最佳盟友，再也分不开了。

我如释重负地叹气，他快步地从我身边离开，顺着旋转扶梯离我越来越远，楼下的钢琴键被砸出沉闷的响声。

他弹的是巴赫的平均律：prelude前奏曲 no.847，速度非常之快，声部之间翻转追随，变换繁复，急板，快板不断地穿插，他去掉了装饰音，只保留最干净，最简洁的原音，将那咄咄逼人的情绪宣泄在空中，那音乐近乎爆裂。

而我站在窗前，用指尖点着窗沿，与那激烈的音乐和声，我回想起在威尼斯的汽车旅馆里，我和他一起看的《沉静如海》，prelude前奏曲 no.847，它是一曲沉默的表白，以及最后的挽留。当我注意到我的戒指，我停止了动作，那冷酷的镣铐，以及镣铐内部责任的重量全部积压在我的指尖，它嵌进我的指骨，它揉进我的血肉，它是个象征，是个提醒。

我从旋转扶梯下来的时候，他仍旧在弹钢琴，垂着头浸入式地，热忱地敲击，我也是头一次发现有人把巴赫弹得像是《悲怆》。理所当然，光线是金色的，维纳斯的颜色，神秘地穿透下去，恍若一支金箭，倾泻着，挣扎着，但是我始终站在影子里，一动不动，沉默的，被一种情感擷取了神智，那毁灭般的漩涡仍在扩大，扭曲的，亦是深邃的。

Edward喝掉了半杯酒，琥珀色的酒光晃过他的脸，透明的玻璃让这条明亮得以被投影，他抬起头，那双湖绿色的眼睛刺上他的，那是胜于我想象的绿色，杂糅着骄傲还有一些自恋的元素，惊心动魄地明亮。

我立刻从旋转扶梯上下去，我要离开，离开酒精，离开音乐，离开Edward，离开他不可一世的自负，离开此刻荒唐的，荒唐到不能更荒唐的假想。而他将我拦住，黑呢衫下藏着精致的温莎结，他孱弱，病态，苍白，而且傲慢，我推开他，正如推开一个命运的弯口，一条曲折的倒退的路线，我打开庄园的门，涌动的鲜活占据这轻盈的世界，我径直地朝外奔去，像是落魄的落难者。

我听见封锁的声音，门沉重地闷响，关阖，它献给内部与外界一个分隔，如同一个空洞的休止符，将时间和空间暂停，停顿的时刻便能够得以休憩，淤塞感被套入圆中，在此刻，我仿佛在世界中，又仿佛在世界之外，我属于绝对的自由，精神的放空，思维逃离了地心引力，需求感都被留在外界，它自由地呼吸，自主地荡溢。

然而当我从窗外窥探着室内的影子，Edward打碎了一个玻璃杯，这像是个具有象征意义的举动，它就像是指挥的轻轻一挥，宁静即刻粉碎，紧张的拉锯式的回环扣入音弦，它意味着从此刻之后重启一个乐章。我便必须随着音乐奔涌进现实的生存界，重新走进门内，或者到别处去。

我选择去教堂，却又并未选择真正地进入，只有在外界，才是欣赏，而在内部，就只剩下残酷。阳光顺着教堂爬升，哥特式教堂线条本身就繁密且富有变化，光影顺着线条变化，升起于A， 落下于B， 拐点在C，消失于D。这平静地亦富有规律的变化加深，我的——一部分的跳动，还有那痛苦的焦躁，难以解决的问题困扰着我，它们的折磨逐渐增强，我愈发地距离我所追求的宁静更加遥远。

到了夜晚，我再次地被哥谭的夜晚包围，大的火焰回吞噬小的火焰，大的痛苦贪食小的痛苦，我与Edward的摩擦被我抛却在《痛苦集》里，变成一行烧干的，枯萎的句子，而我现今经历的战斗是最新的煎熬。我在战斗中更为强大，亦在战斗中得到排解，危险的情绪催动着我投入危险，我承认，我有部分的放纵，我放纵我自己发怒，我放纵我自己宣泄，我放纵自己攻击，肾上腺素疯狂地分泌着，激素使得整个躯体高度地紧绷，在我烦乱的时刻，我就愈发地想要求得答案。

在这个躁动的不安的夜晚，我依旧赢得了胜利，同时也增添了比以往更多的伤口。

我拖着伤重新会到庄园，我想，我是需要平静的，我需要一个家园，就正如奥修德斯，在一场场冒险中渴望最终的回归，肉体与灵魂的，最终的统一。而猫女，在她的身边，我能被这温柔环伺，我能够回家，我接近最为珍贵的神性，这不是任何人都能所给予的，甚至不是婚姻能够给予的，只有她才行，我渴望的就是她。我不是一个感情模糊的人，不是一个对自己认识不清的人，不更是一个固守于婚约的死板的人，我有两种身份，我有两个完全分裂的世界，无论哪一个，我都过得不好，而在她的面前，我既是布鲁斯，也是蝙蝠侠，无论哪一边，我都能得到幸福。

这就是我的答案了。

05

我和他的相处一直持续到这个夏天的结束，现在想来，当时的场景，都像是虚假的，像是我编造的故事，像是风干的壁画，除了记忆，没有留下任何可供参考的，可供回寻的证据。像是一张被撕毁的稿纸，它的碎屑寂静地躺在地上，你看见它碎了，它就是碎了，除了将它扔掉，也别无他法。

我结婚的那天，他没有祝福，也没有反对，他显得冷漠异常，他的褐发又干又硬，他的绿眼又深又冷，他一言不发，他的沉默比聒噪更引人注目，当他聒噪的时候，也仅仅是烦躁，然而当他沉默，就能感受到阴沉。他送我的玫瑰被他掐去了头，玫瑰失去了性命，只能和媚俗的假花放在一起，甚至比假花更黯然失色。

我想起那个午后，在还未落入哥谭阴影统治的告诉公路上，在那个闪着金粉的光线中，Edward说我是个崇高的圣人，也是个崇高的疯子。他说值得一个既幸福又自由的世界。他愿意送我一支玫瑰。现在，我拿到了那支死玫瑰。

我让他说点什么，他问我说点什么会有区别吗？我明白他指的区别是什么，我告诉他没有。他说，那就是无效的语言。在我走过去拥抱我的新娘之前，他问我要不要猜个谜语，我拒绝了他，走回台前，我吻了小猫的唇，吻了她的侧颊，她那美丽的长裙晃着，她的眼睛里开出亮花。

在给猫女戴上戒指的时刻，我想到了Nygma，我为我使用了Nygma惊讶，因为我多数时候称他为Edward或者Eddie，Nygma是种陌生化的语言。我下意识地通过陌生化他，来维持我的——我的不知为何的情绪。

我想，如果他想要别的，我可以给他。但他想要的，恰恰是我给不了的。这真是个悲惨的故事，我打心底地这么想。我希望有点别的能让他留下，但他不会想要别的，他是个骄傲的人，非常的骄傲。

所以，这就等于决裂了。想到与他的变裂，我并未伤感，亦并未动摇，更没有后悔。

回忆起与他的往昔，有一种一闪而逝的情感从我的心中掠过，那是个鲜活的，明亮的，不可抓住的位点，我的一种不可定位的神秘情感，漂移了一个瞬间。语音是无法形容这个感受的，它过于贫瘠，那不是爱，也不是亲情，那是种超越你语言的，超越了定义与形式的情感，那瞬时的闪耀，甚至突破了此界，跃入彼方的光辉之中。

然而我存在于此界。这是我的世界，是我的存在，是我的家园，是我灵魂与肉体一同归反的安居地。

我亲吻了猫女，这个吻，温柔并且绵长，我想当专注地投入，却仍能感受到视线，针刺一般的视线，刺在我的脖子上。那目光从一开始的毫不妥协的强硬，最后变成另一种冰冷，一种抛却般的，撕裂般的强悍。它一秒也没有软化过，亦没有精致的伤感。它的整体都笼罩在残酷且带有张力的氛围中间。

我再度看向他，透过重重的宾客，寻找到他的那身绿影，他用口型对我比，“我下到这个港口。”这是个隐喻，柏拉图《理想国》开篇的第一句话，他告诉我，向上的路已被焚烧，我所营造的理想国已经被摧毁，这是比原本更糟的朝下而去的世界，这里接近地狱。

当天晚上，他从我的家里溜走了，我目睹了这一切，他换上刚来的时候穿的那套绿西装，戴上小圆帽，谜语拐杖被他握在手上，他稍微在长椅上座了一会儿，摩挲着那支金色的，做工精细的问号手杖，飞鸟在他的身边停了一会儿，似乎和他非常熟悉，我有种错觉，这个庄园都与他熟悉异常。除了我。

沉重，仿佛有一株玫瑰成长在月光底下，在最绝望的银色中，被灌入铅和银，它的血与肉完全被摧垮，然后重塑，结成雕塑的板结的壳，从那新鲜柔软的美丽中蜕变出强硬又冰冷的心。

他站起来，继续向前，穿过一片寡淡的毫无滋味的月色，路过一片鲜艳的玫瑰从，在韦恩庄园的大门外消散了，他那消瘦的脸，他那淡漠的目光，从此处开始消散，不复存在，他离开了，轻飘飘地，如同一团易散的雾气，甚至没有一句告别。

我可能会在梦里一遍遍梦见这近乎悲惨的一幕。但是我的夜晚仍旧属于我，还有我的新娘。我从放下那层黑纱，再拉上厚重的花纹繁复的窗帘，窗边向内走去，让火焰点燃此刻。

然而，我终究没能在新婚夜陪伴我的新娘一整晚，对于罪犯而言，比我的婚礼更重要的事很多，他们依不断地犯罪维生，破坏是它们的心跳，摧毁是它们的呼吸，它们事这座城市夜晚的形状，是卡夫卡创造而出的异化体，我向着小猫告别，她体谅地理解，我和你一起去，她回应。

稻草人向我释放了毒气，空气甜得如同被厄洛斯吻过，黏腻又浓稠地发酵，蒸出一片无法逃离的，甚至是让人谜恋的烟，弥漫的雾气创造出极度混乱的视觉效果，流窜的音符如同恐慌的人群，极速地远离，逃跑，一种动荡的，被扰乱的，无安宁感的气氛契入周遭的缝隙里。

我回到那个浮着金色尘埃的午后，我按住Edward的钢琴上的手，琴声和时间在同一个瞬间终止，这种停滞赋予我强烈的虚幻的感受，使我得以了解自身身处幻觉的事实。

在我的类似于梦的世界里，并没有任何恐怖的事物，钢琴以及Edward，简单的搭配，我的视线凝聚在他的手指上，不是那种日常的，普通的凝视，而是如同色情片的拍摄手法一般，视线反复地在他的手上游移，停顿，放大，特写，那分明的凸起的骨节，玫瑰色的伏在壳下的肉，圆润的指甲壳，修长的，又仿佛羞怯般蜷起来的手指。它带有一种诱惑力，一种纯洁的肉欲，我将它地向上拉起，我缓慢地吻了他的指尖。

这是极度恐怖的一幕，是一种惊悚的质疑，我害怕我是真的爱上了他，然后失去了他，这比任何其他的失去更不能接受，爱比我对他怀有任何一种其他的感情都更为致命。不，我否认我的行动，我否认我自己，我全力抵抗着这深渊一般的，沉醉的恐惧。别再，别再继续，我告诉自己，可是幻境中的一切都是不属于我的，不是由我来操控的不可抗力。

最终抵抗失去了效力，我吻上他的手指，虔诚地从指根游动到指尖，滑腻的肌肤以及潮湿的吻纠缠在一起，像一根羽毛撩动着，空气逐渐加热，那是个虚伪的吻，因为我极度地清楚我的心情，我没有爱过他，只是一场表演，大脑皮层对于幻觉的反应，这是一个虚假至极，虚假得接近真相的吻，我完全置身事外，又仿佛全情投入，我在做一件我根本不可能去做的事，可我做的如此自然而深情，这让我毛骨悚然。

绿水涌流，从墙壁里渗透而入了如同致命的，神罚的大洪水，那摇曳的绿色就像是谜语人，从窗外可以看见一枚缀满阴影的音乐，玫瑰色的，枯萎的，扭曲的，危险的，反射着不属于它自己的光线。稻草人的毒气发作的相当猛烈，幻想的世界逐渐丰富，仿佛幕布的一角被拉开，我相信那里呈象而出的世界，它是另一种意义上的真实。

Edward吻上了我的面颊，一个亲切的吻，一个甜蜜的吻，然后这个吻向下，滑动，流畅地滑到了下颌，湿漉漉地停留在青色的胡茬中间，Edward用那双眼睛，那双在幻境里绿的失真的眼睛牵引着我，反复地，寻求意味地扫过我的唇的位置，在那你停留，再移开，又返回，反反复复。

他想要我的唇，而我，我恐惧被他得到。“我根本不爱你。”我大声地宣告，而他没有回应，下地狱一般的沉默让我难堪，我知道我的恐惧是真实的，我惧怕我会爱上他，我惧怕我爱上过他。

就此停止吧。

就此停止，我推开他的手指，向着远离烟雾的地方跑去，我在试图挣脱这个假象，我会成功的，我每一次都会成功，无论是什么样的考验，也不论它的性质如何，只要我能清晰地判断出它的真伪，我便不会被打败，我从未败北。

“再陪我一会儿吧，Daddy”幻觉里的Edward轻柔地说着，“毕竟，在此之外的世界里，你就已经永恒地失去我了。”

我顿住我的脚步，屈服一般地停下，我失去他了，是的，我已经在现实中失去他了，这是已经发生的事实，从我选择婚姻的一刻，我就明晓的事实，一切都是我的选择，所有的后果我都有所权衡，我是明知道他会离开仍旧选择了我想要的，我未曾为我的欲望有过一丁点后悔。可我为什么会恐惧，就连我自己都不了解，那是潜意识里的一部分，是海下的冰山，是深层的情感，是我无法认识到的未知，它们被毒气搅到明处。

我一言不发，站着，等着，等着效力过去，让人痛苦的冰冷开始蔓延，从被他吻过的地方开始，扩散，绝望地，沉寂地，像是外太空，像是无光的深渊，像是暗沉的深蓝色，像是……像是……死。这是一段关系的死亡也结束，我在亲手杀死它，我必须亲手杀死它。我和我的一部分激烈地辩论，难以达成和解。

我和我的恐惧对峙着，心脏跳动地极快，我不知道过了多久，时间是失序的，同时也是失重的，直到小猫打倒了稻草人，我被从恐惧的空间解放出来之间，我都被困在困境之中，我感到疲倦，同时又感受到劫后余生的快乐。Edward的会离开我，而我克服了这绵长的恐惧。

我将小猫拉进小巷里，此时此刻的全部都是真实的，她亮晶晶的眼睛，还有迎接而上的唇，我告诉她，我爱她。而她也爱我。再没有任何真实比此刻的真实更为完美了，它打碎了我全部的幻觉，它打碎了我全部的恐惧，在这个狂热的亲吻里，我完全地回归，纵使我遇上过梅菲斯特，然而这真情的吻，就是救赎的爱火。

那夜，我做了一个怪诞的梦，恐怖、奇美，毫无逻辑，全是碎片，更多的碎片拼接起来的梦，八音盒各各部位的位小齿轮转动着，钢琴无人弹奏却兀自地响着，无数玫瑰从裂缝伸出、绽放又枯萎。

06

当我再次见到他，他变回了Riddler，他冷漠地看着我，我也冷漠地看着他，好像他从未缠着我讲床头故事，他也从未被我捡回过家。我们是陌生人，比过去还要陌生，可我们分明彼此熟悉，像是猜了一个不痛不痒的谜语，再没有然后了。熟悉的风与黑暗涌动在寂静的平静里，潮流，深渊，漩涡，它们纷纷躲在在险恶的沉寂里，阴险地眨动暗的眼睛。

“你没有爱上过我，我也没有爱上过你。”他说。

“是的。”我回答。“我从未爱你，你也从未爱我。”我重复了一遍他的话。

我们都知道，那神秘的纽带从来不是爱情，甚至不是广博的爱，它是特殊的，无法用语言描述的，感情。

“但你永远是不朽的，你是——你是现世的圣人！”他用一张撑开的，毫无笑意的笑脸对我说话，那夸张的表情近乎疯狂。

“而你，你是个——”我可能疯了，因为我差点说出了，聪明的男孩，可他不是，他不是活在与我同一个位面的人，“疯子。”我找准了词汇，一个贴切的词汇。

我猜出他的谜语，我拆掉他的陷阱，从一些琐碎的线索中整合出一个答案，我摧毁他的机器人，蝙蝠镖插进机关的零件，冷蓝色的电光滋滋作响。我势不可挡，而他兴趣缺缺，冷绿色的迷题灯一盏一盏的亮起，连接，指引出一条通往疯狂的梦境。

等我破除全部的迷题，抓住他，他傲慢地冷笑着，他从小丑那里弄来的酸液喷渐在我的脸上，腐蚀了我大半边的面具，将我溃烂的一半的心展示出来，小刀锋利地割开一个破口，我速度慢下来，他就快要逃了，像一支瘦削的鹿跃进直升机中，我扑上那辆直升机，螺旋桨“嗡嗡”地蜂鸣。

哥谭的夜景闯入我的眼睛里，我又一次凝视着它，从暗淡的夜空向下看，那里沉浮着一片璀璨的亮光，哥谭城颓废而美丽，诱惑又邪恶，像是引发战争的海伦，而他想要控制这座城市，这超出了界限。我给了他一拳，将他打翻在直升机上，谜语拐杖勾住我的腿，电流沿着腿部攀登，我愣住，他按上一枚红色的按钮。

直升机失控地下坠，旋转，将我与他拽进一个迷失的骚乱的空间，我们被甩开，又撞在一起，我抵住晕眩感卡住他的腰，战斗的本能维持着我的清醒，而他短暂地失去意识，我抓住他，他乖顺地躺在的我的手臂中间，他的热量与温度，他的，我将他朝外拖拽，我们紧紧地贴在一起，恍若在进行一个不正规的拥抱。

下坠。

直升机爆炸。

下坠。

天空猩红一片。

下坠。

坠入海中。

我将他拖上岸，他浑身湿漉漉地，像是一条鱼，然后一如既往地，我揍他，像那次一样将他揍到半死，但他不会再忘记一次了，我知道。

我打他的脸，打他的腹部，他什么都没说。我看见我从外界走回庄园，他朝我走来，抱着玩具，我送给他的，一只小的泰迪熊。我接着动手，这次是背部和腿，他什么都没说。我看见他放一支风筝，风筝断了线，我从邻近的灌木从里把它捡回来，他亲吻了那支风筝。我接着毫不留情地痛击我的幻想，胸口以及腰部，我看见他对我诉说他的噩梦，他说粉象爬上了屋顶，它问他，明天的太阳是否终将升起。他说也许不会，哥谭没有太阳，粉象踏破了天花板。

我朝着毫无抵抗的他挥拳，我朝着鬼影般的重重环绕的记忆挥拳，我朝着奇异的不可言说的情绪挥拳，我战胜Riddler，我战胜我自己，我战胜不可战胜的，我会赢下去，我一直在赢，而他在留下伤痕。

最终是我先停下，他仍旧什么都没说。这不像他，他会求饶，也会控诉我的暴力，他会抱怨疼痛。他的承受异常诡异，他的嘴角更加的缄默，他有种某种诉求，他要求彻底地粉碎，而我给予了他，用一超乎我平日的暴力做为最后的宣言。

在他的眼中我就会变成和某些人一样的，无药可救的人了，在他的眼中，我就会是个施暴者，一个阴狠而毫无温情的人了。他可以就此放弃，就此恨我，将那愿望抹杀掉。他希望如此，那我就给他。这感觉很糟糕，我的手心在流汗，额头上也是，汗水闷闷地淌过一整张脸，心脏突突地跳着，手上留着一种干枯的麻木。

那个位点飘进了现象界，它凝固了，它死了，它死时破开了溃口，溃烂处流出一滩绝望的死玫瑰，月光绝望地徘徊在鲜红上，将那血勾勒出精巧的轮廓，在那最轻盈与最粘稠之间，嗅一嗅昔日最甜蜜的疯狂。死影撇下一小片黑暗，宁静地，浸入式地降临。

他将会被扔回阿卡姆，而我将回去庄园。我们终究还是形同陌路。这真是……不能更好了。他大声地笑着释放出情绪，张力十足的情绪在他那堆满青紫的脸上撑开一个巨大的笑容，鲜血从他的嘴角滑下，我没有替他擦去，我就是扯着他的领子，盯着他，盯着他那毫无起伏的眼睛，像是隔了一个光年般的遥远。我能看到新的生命力在他的眼中重聚，但那是不属于我的，全新的，陌生的生命。

我有一种冲动，唤回Edward的冲动，我看着他逐渐消失却无能为力，消逝的痛苦紧紧遏住我的咽喉，我就像是在见证一场绝佳的死亡，原始的生本能催动着我发声。

然而沉默控制热情，冷酷征服欲望，我们正如同两艘船只，那命运将风帆吹开，我们随风而游动，被扯入危险，当它快要崩散的时候，又被意志的缰绳拉住，重塑新的自我，这是自我的超越，而人是一个必须突破疆界的物种。

我叫出他的名字，Riddler。

这仿佛就是我和他的故事的全部了。他从Riddler变成Edward，最后又变回Riddler，我除了结了婚，什么也没变。

我叹息。

世界并非终结于一场爆炸，而是终结与一声喟叹，消失后再无人问津。

我似乎已经走到书本的最后了，一个虚无的开端，一个虚无的结尾，我紧握双拳，朝前走去，走向一个未知的尾声。我仍旧相信它是未知的，它仍有颠覆如今黑暗的可能。人生就正如一本小说，不到最后一页就不知道会发生什么，否则就不再值得活下去了。

后来，我去到阿卡姆看望了他一次，这是间看起来很烂的临时牢房，而不是他的那间，因为他的那间，他的那间里会有他亲手画的无数个青绿色的问号。

隔着熟悉的铁窗，我看见他。他躺在牢房床上，伤痕累累地睡着，阿卡姆的医生告诉我，他伤得不轻，我也知道，我的记忆里仍能清晰地回放出我的每一次出拳，我的下手不轻。

他的脸没有血色的脸惨白着，紧闭着眼睛，皱着眉，如同深陷在一场无法逃离的噩梦中，我不确信这次的梦里，有没有我的共同参与。他转过身，靠向看起来破烂的似乎还长着苔藓的墙。我长久地看着他，这是我最后一次来看他了，所以我花的时间也格外的多，我似乎又看见了那位安睡在庄园里的Edward，记忆退行后天真又快乐的男孩，恢复了一切仍旧被我驯养的Edward，我想起了威尼斯，意大利丰沛的阳光，停在贡多拉上的飞鸟，我想起了他头顶上的花环，老旧的汽车旅馆，我们一起看完的《沉静如海》。

但那幻影崩溃了，就在我的眼前坍塌了，我看到的真实，变成了那场战斗，一次残局，逼仄的房间一直在压缩，挤破残存的温情，实感加强，白晃晃的灯光亮如白昼，我看到了，确确实实只剩下了Riddler。

我让看守把门打开，进入内部，好好地，仔仔细细地看他，他痛苦，亦痛苦地平静，我从未见过他情绪崩溃的样子，我见过他面部表情扭曲，从那表情中仿佛浮现出一个受困的、挣扎的灵魂，但是很快那股情绪很快就会消减下去，归于稍显低落的平静，像是暴风雨过后的湖面，严丝合缝的愈合。

我的手指扫过了他的颧骨，侧滑，抚过他的眉心，最后滑到他的唇上。我本想给他披上另一条更保暖的毯子，但是我停止了，我的手紧紧地攥着那条毛毯，然后颓然地松开。我空着手回到他躺下的床边，对他说，再见了，Edward。

如果他还睡着，这算不上一个郑重的离别。但我认为此刻他已经醒了，毕竟他是如此的理智，清醒。他仅仅是以沉睡的姿态做为伪装，我的道别，他已经听到了。我走之后他会怎么样呢？也许会收紧自己的被子，也许他只会开始新一轮的策划，想出一种方法，将理念化为一把双向的匕首，刺伤我，也刺伤他自己。又或者，他会在心底同我正式地告别。

我将蝙蝠侠的披风留在破破烂烂地靠背椅上，披风下盖着韦恩公司产的疗伤药物，然后背过身。我有种他即将睁开眼睛的预感，所以我得赶快走了，趁着他仍旧保持着睡姿，我知道，他会与我谈话，我既期待又抗拒，我不想面对他的回击，我单方面地告别，且拒绝争执不休，但是我想听，我想听他会和我说什么。

“你的小猫会离开你的，Batman，而你我都心知肚明。”

我还是晚了一步，Riddler的声音从背后蓦然升腾而起，闪电青白色的光晕劈在我的脸上，我倾听着窗外的暴雨与雷鸣。Edward的的确确地醒着，和我的猜测未差毫厘。

“你无法给予我的，也无法给予她。你不具备给予的功能，你不是一个完完整整地属于自己的人，你已经被祭献给了哥谭，你被供上了超级英雄的神坛。”

他语调嘲讽地说着说着，我不知道他脸上的表情，因为我没有回头。

我不能。

“并非英雄就不能享有幸福的人生，而是像你这样的英雄不能，甜蜜的婚姻会毁掉你，毁掉你那独特的英雄的意义。你就像一块漂流的浮木，寻求着一片安稳的陆地，安歇片刻，可你注定要继续漂流，那是你选择的命运。”

我没有回应他。猫女会离开我吗？我无从得知，她一向向往着自由，但今夜的天气的确糟糕透顶。

“最后，我要告诉你，从来都不存在Edward和Riddler，从来都只有我，我一个。你那生硬的分离太虚伪了。”

我终于忍不住，回过头，他高高地挑起了眉。


End file.
